


(standalone fic, prequel) We Have Only Just Begun

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [1]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Hiromasa is dying; he tried to fight off Doson to help save the capital from destruction, and ended up with an arrow in his heart. Seimei realizes just how much this handsome court noble means to him.





	(standalone fic, prequel) We Have Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> please read this one before The Fox Has Fallen In Love!

“Don’t die, Hiromasa!”

 

Seimei’s cries echoed through the empty hallways of the palace. Doson was nowhere to be found, but this was surely his doing; standing next to him, Mitsumushi began to cry. Seimei cradled the dying Hiromasa in his arms, rocking back and forth _. You can’t die_ , he thought. _Please don’t leave me… you’ve changed my entire life… before meeting you, I was so lonely… this eternal life is so empty, when you have no one to share it with…_ “We have only just met!” he cried. “We have only just begun!”

He tightened his grip on the court noble. “You are the only one… the only one… I could not bear to lose,” he cried, tears falling down pale cheeks. _Please don’t let me continue living in this world without you… the gods are too cruel._

“Seimei…” Hiromasa’s weak voice passed like a ghost through his lips. “I never thought… you’d ever shed tears…” He managed a tiny smile, almost imperceptible. _Seimei, am I dying? Please don’t let me die_ , he thought. _I do not want to leave you, not like this… not ever… you are so dear to me…_

In that moment, Seimei was thankful for the burden of his powers; he could, after all, read Hiromasa’s thoughts. “Hiromasa, do not leave me…” was all he could manage; his heart cried out to him to say “I love you,” but he could not bear to speak the words he so longed to say. _We still have so_ much _left to do… you cannot leave me…_

Seimei could feel Hiromasa’s soul leave his body in that moment. He let out a cry that seemed more animal than human, his heart broken; the sobs echoing against the walls of the palace, almost taunting him in their emptiness. Mitsumushi's sobs grew louder, too. _It cannot end like this…_ Seimei’s eyes narrowed. _What use are my powers if I could not keep him safe?_

“Seimei-sama,” Lady Aone spoke at last, her voice grave. “There is a way you may save Hiromasa-sama,” Seimei turned to face her, tears staining his cheeks. He shot her a glare that he did not mean to, his emotions getting the better of him. She then explained the right of _Taizanfukun_ , the exchange of souls in order to revive Hiromasa. As Seimei listened to her explanation, he held tightly to Hiromasa’s body. All he could think of was Hiromasa’s handsome, smiling face; at last he agreed – indeed, it did not take much convincing.

“Thank you, Lady Aone,” Seimei bowed deeply and realized then that his friend of over 30 years would be gone; her immortal spirit in exchange for Hiromasa’s life. Lady Aone’s remaining years would be given to him. And because she was immortal, so too would Hiromasa become immortal.

 

*

 

The rite of _Taizanfukun_ complete, Seimei again rested Hiromasa’s head in his lap, waiting to see if the ritual had taken effect. Lady Aone had disappeared; now he had to wait, and hope, for Hiromasa to awaken. Time seemed to have frozen; every second moved like an hour. Without becoming aware of it, Seimei began to stroke Hiromasa’s cheek. _Please live, for me… please wake up, if only for my sake…_ he thought. _Is my magic strong enough to bring you back?_ He ran a thumb along Hiromasa’s jaw, stroking it gently. _I do not want to live another day if it means I will never be able to kiss these lips of yours…_

As he grieved his short time with Hiromasa, he did not seem to notice the other man begin to stir in his lap. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Seimei weeping, above him.

“Sei… Seimei?” Hiromasa’s voice was small and weak.

 

Upon hearing the other man’s fragile voice, Seimei’s tears seeped to stop flowing. He looked down and met Hiromasa’s questioning gaze.

“Hiromasa!” He exclaimed, overjoyed that the ritual had worked. “I am so glad… are you alright?”

“Seimei… what happened?” Hiromasa made a groan as if to try and sit up, but Seimei’s arms held him in place. “Do not get up, Hiromasa, hold on… stay here.”

“Seimei, what is going on?” He looked around. “Where is Doson?” He asked, a rising panic in his voice.

“Shh,” Seimei cooed, trying to calm the other man. “Doson is not here now, you are safe. Aone and I have saved you.”

“What? But I… I was dying!”

“Yes,” Seimei explained. “But now you are not. And now, like me, you never will. So please do not worry.”

“Seimei… you… you saved my life?” Hiromasa stared up at the magician and smiled, despite his confusion. Seimei smiled lovingly back.

“Yes,” he said again, “so please do not worry. Your body is still weak, please try not to move _.” I don’t want you to leave my arms_ , he thought. _Please stay a while longer._

“But Doson is still loose! Seimei, we must do something…!” Hiromasa tried again to sit upright, and Seimei reluctantly helped him up. “Seimei, how can we defeat him?”

 

Seimei thought for a moment. “I have a plan,” he replied. “Aone and I devised it before we revived you and you took her spirit.” His eyes fell downcast. _Thank you for allowing me to save him_ , he prayed. “I am so glad that you are alive, Hiromasa. I could not bear to lose you.” His eyes met Hiromasa’s – they betrayed the depth of his feelings. _How I long to be with you_ , he thought. _Away from all of this…_

“And I,” Hiromasa reached out a hand and rested it on Seimei’s, “am glad I am alive. I would have made the gods regret taking me from you.” He smiled.

“Hiromasa…?” Seimei questioned. Hiromasa slid closer to Seimei and pressed his forehead to the magician’s.

“We have only just begun,” Hiromasa echoed Seimei’s words. “I never want to leave your side.”

Seimei’s heart skipped a beat. _Then… does he return my feelings?_ He thought, hopeful. He decided to be bold; he took the back of Hiromasa’s neck and brought their faces closer together, and at last closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips.

“Seimei,” he whispered, “I feel as though I have loved you for an eternity already… how is that possible?”

Seimei smiled. “I do not know, Hiromasa,” he said, kissing him softly again, “you have the soul of a poet.”

“We must defeat Doson,” Hiromasa reminded Seimei, urgency returning to his voice. “And save the capital.”

Seimei locked eyes with the other man and nodded. “The protectors of the city must do their duty!” He replied, taking Hiromasa’s hand and standing up together. Mitsumushi, who had been silently watching, smiled widely. “Hiromasa-sama is a good man,” she repeated. “And now Seimei-sama won’t be alone anymore.”

“That’s right, Mitsumushi,” Hiromasa agreed, “Don’t worry. I will never leave his side.”

Seimei beamed. _I am so glad you are alive_ , he thought. _And that you return these feelings of mine… truly, the gods are good. I am so thankful._ “Hiromasa, let me explain our plans. Together, we will destroy him.”

Hiromasa held tightly to Seimei’s hand and brought it to his heart. “Do you hear that?” he asked. “My beating heart belongs to you, now.”

“I know,” Seimei replied. “And mine belongs to you.”


End file.
